Smile
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: As offensive as it may be, Rick finds a sense of empowerment in capturing a picture of a defeated Negan. But will this new interest change him in the end?


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

 **Inspired by Rick's picture taking scene in season 8's premiere.**

Rick looked at the photo he'd taken. Though he would've preferred to have a closer image of the bastard, it was good enough. It showed some of the destruction they'd brought down on the Sanctuary and as a bonus, the Savior's fearless leader cowering being the metal frame of the RV for protection.

The picture brought a smile to his lips as he stared at it.

"Dad?" He glanced up at Carl who was looking a little concerned.

"I'm alright son." Maybe he had been looking at it a little too often, especially since he'd come to carrying it with him where ever he went.

"Gonna start a collection of them, like the Saviors did?" Carl asked bitterly as he took a seat at the table beside him.

Rick felt an uncomfortable twist in his gut as the question brought up the moment he noticed a Savior snapping a picture of Glenn's body out of the corner of his eye. He'd been so deep in shock from the trauma of Negan that he hadn't fully registered such an offense. Had he, he wouldn't have been able to do anything to keep Glenn and Abraham's pictures from landing on their wall anyway. He had no fight in him then, and another member of his family would have died if he tried to take the pictures away.

It was a disgusting ritual the Saviors had when it came to the polaroids, but there was something satisfying about the idea of it being turned against them. Snapping pics of them in their moments of defeat. Maybe they'd be captured as they released their dying breaths. But would he really take their ritual for their own?

"No. I'm not turning into them."

"Then why?" Carl questioned further as his eyes landed on the photo as well.

"One bad turn deserves another," he stated as he set it down. "I know we can win this, and this is proof to keep that in mind. Maybe I'll get the chance to shove this in his face when the time comes."

Carl smiled and nodded.

"Just don't let this, change you."

* * *

Negan was lying on the ground in a bloodied heap, coughing and cursing as he struggled. His precious bat was broken in half a few feet away from him. Rick pulled himself up as best he could to his feet. The war was done and this was it. All he had to do was finish the man off.

He stood over him feeling anger, but there was something else just as strong if not stronger. It was pain.

Seeing the man on the ground, blood across his face, made him think of Abraham and of Glenn. To think of that night now, and the ones lost in the war made him want to tear up. It didn't feel like a victory.

"Goddamn Rick," Negan managed to say as his eyes landed on him. "I didn't think you…had it in you."

"It's over," Rick stated. "You lost."

There was no confident smile upon his face. It was pure rage with a mix of disbelief. Rick marched away to retrieve the camera he'd housed in his car. He always scolded himself for bringing it along, especially when Carl gave him a disapproving look. He understood it. It would be ridiculous to risk lives just to photograph a win, but so far he'd only used it that one time to capture the man's first defeat at the Sanctuary.

As he walked back to him, Negan gave a soft laugh upon seeing the camera in his hands.

"Glad we could…inspire you in collecting trophies Rick."

"This isn't a trophy. This is a reminder, that we're the ones who get to live."

He brought the camera up, steadying it to capture a nice close-up of the son of a bitch whose grin was slowly slipping away. But the man maintained eye contact with him despite how humiliated he must be feeling at having his picture taken in his pitiful state.

A part of Rick wondered if Negan was right. That the war had begun a craving or obsession with taking pictures of his enemies on film. If not that, what else would he do to them to remember? He had promised Carl that this wouldn't change him, and he strongly hoped it wouldn't. But here in this moment, it seemed vital to do unto him what they had done to them. It was offensive, but Rick couldn't help feeling empowered as he readied his finger on the trigger.

"Smile," he said, before the moment was forever captured.

He imagined that perfect shot would be nicely framed, and kept in a place where neither Carl nor Michonne could find and remove it. A place where he could view it with a smile of his own, whenever he liked.

 **I liked Rick kind of turning some of what the Saviors did to them back on Negan, like the words he used when talking to them at the Sanctuary and of course taking the picture. And it ends hinting with Rick leaning a little close to the dark side. Anyways hoped you enjoyed. I feel like this season could inspire many little fics as we start the war.**


End file.
